


The Game Jam

by GhastlyDisco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Artist!Carmilla, Carmilla Week, F/F, Interactive Fiction, programmer!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDisco/pseuds/GhastlyDisco
Summary: A short fic in which you play as Laura as she tries to get along with Carmilla long enough to make a game together.





	The Game Jam

Since AO3 doesn't host branching stories, read  _The Game Jam_ on the following page: <https://ester-olsen.itch.io/the-game-jam>.


End file.
